


Breaking It to Rebuild

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Destroying furniture, Drinking, Miscarriage, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites





	Breaking It to Rebuild

She’d lost the baby, not that any of them had known there was a baby to begin with. Ellana should have been celebrating, she had saved the world, defeated Corypheous. But she wasn’t, the poor girl was sitting in the middle of the bare rotunda, crying. Silent tears of heartbreak. She had lost so much, her Clan, her identity as Dalish, her love and their offspring.

Dorian found her there, it looked like she had been trying to sleep on the floor. Empty bottles littered the area. “Oh darling. Come here.” He rushed to his knees beside the elf, pulling her close. She sobbed into his chest, fingers clutching his robes. A small part of his brain reminded him that she was ruining superb silk, but he quickly shoved the thought aside. This was Ellana, and she was in pain, and damn fashion.

“Why? Why did he leave me?” She sniffled as Dorian pushed the hair away from her tear-streaked face. “Was I not Elvhan enough for him? Or was I too young? Too needy? What did I do wrong?”

If Dorian ever found Solas, he was going to tear the bastard apart for hurting his sweet Ellana. She deserved none of this pain. “Hush love. You did absolutely nothing wrong. He was selfish and cruel. And this is all his mistake, not yours.”

“Maybe he sensed the baby and decided he didn’t want to be stuck with a family, and so he left. And then, and then.” She wailed. “And then I messed everything up and lost the baby.”

Dorian lightly shook her. “No! You didn’t mess anything up. Ellana, love, no. It was an accident, these things happen.” He sighed, this was not what he signed up for. He didn’t know a thing about consoling women or being an older brother.

“What can I do to help you feel better sweetie?” Offer to help, that’s all he could do, and would do, because for her, he would do anything.

Her crying slowed, leaving her hiccupping around tears as she wiped her face. “I want to ruin something. I am so mad and sad, and there isn’t anymore ice wine.”

Dorian chuckled low in his chest, “yes I can see that.” He looked around the empty room for something of Solas’s is for her to ruin. He settled on the small divan tucked away in the corner. It was hideous and something he had seen Solas take many Fade-naps on.

“Do you want to slice up his couch with your sword? Or should I ask Rocky for some explosives to really make a mess?” He could feel her cheeks lift slightly in a small smile.

“I want to rip it apart with my hands, and then send the pieces into the Fade for him to find.” She untangled herself from his lap and stood, surprisingly steady. “Help me drag it outside.” He leapt to assist her.

They picked the courtyard, it was really the only place big enough, and empty enough for her to enact her revenge. She walked around it, carefully planning how to start. Dorian stood off to the side, ready to call for assistance if she needed it, or if he needed to call someone to help him stop her.

Ellana deftly picked up the divan and threw it down with a shout. Its wooden frame cracking in half. It wasn’t enough destruction, not even close. She grabbed one of the halves and flung it against the nearest stonewall. “Fuck you!” The second half followed the first with a scream.

She marched over to the smashed bits, picking up the largest and using it to hammer at the others. “Cock gobbling, twink ass, fucking pissbag. Shit. Fuck. Cunt!” The piece splintered in her hands, leaving her with nothing but a mess of wood, cloth and cotton.

“Ugh. Suck on this you shitbag.” Ellana threw out her hand with the Mark, opening a rift over the pile and sending it into the Fade. “I hope you trip on this and get stabbed through the dick.”

She collapsed to the ground with a groan and Dorian knelt at her side. “Feel better?” She nodded silently. “Good. I see Sera has taught you some new vocabulary.” She grinned softly. “Come on, lets gets some food into you.

***********

His visits to Skyhold in the Fade were delicate matters. Solas knew she would be able to sense him, so he tried to rarely visit. He’d visited once, the first night after the battle, and had seen her crying. It tore his heart apart, so he waited.

He found the pile on his next visit, the memory of it fresh and strong, roiling with emotions. Solas watched her tear the couch apart in her heartbreak and rage. Better that she hates him, he decided. It took a surprisingly amount of control to not go to her, to apologize.

But she is not alone, Dorian and Sera are with her. He knows they will keep her safe. He hopes she will find love again.

Solas does not delve further into the memories of Skyhold. Seeing his heart like that is not a memory he wishes to experience again.


End file.
